Babysitting
by historiangirl
Summary: Herry is left alone in home with the baby of his friends. What will happen?


_I don't remember how I got this idea but I hope you'll enjoy this._

_I don't own class of the titans but I own Prudence._

* * *

><p>Herry was in the living room with Jay. The others were working and Odie was in vacation in Calypso's island. Jay was playing with his baby girl, Prudence. Herry was reading the newspaper, looking sometime his leader making laugh Prudence.<p>

Herry giggled to one of the face Jay made. ''Jay? You're doing funny faces again. Do you do that on purpose?''

Jay rose his head to Herry. ''No, that's happen like that, but sometime that's a good thing. My mom told me that can help her to talk later.''

Herry laughed and Jay looked not amused. Prudence saw the face of her father and mimed him. Herry remark that and laughed more.

''Oh god! Look your daughter a sec.'' Jay raise an eyebrow and saw Prudence still doing the not amused face. Jay giggled and hugged her.

''You're going good. Are you darling?'' Prudence giggled and the phone ringed. ''Herry, can you watch her for a minute?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Jay lay her in her playpen and went to the kitchen to answer the phone. Herry left his newspaper and looked the young baby.

Herry never took her in his arms, he was too afraid to hurt her with his strength. Prudence was looked him with her blue turned green eyes.

''What's you're doing? Eh, what's you're doing? You look at me?'' Herry asked in a baby voice. Prudence smiled and rose her hand trying to catch something.

''What do you want, Prudence?'' She trying more and Herry understood what she wanted. ''Oh no! I'm not going to take you in my arms.''

Herry tried to resist but with her tremble lips and the little sound of sadness. He sighed and came closer.

''Okay, Okay, I got it. I'm coming.'' He placed his hand under her and delicately rose her. She was beginning to move in discomfort but Herry finally found the correct way to have her in his arms.

''There. You're alright now?'' He smiled as he saw her beginning to shut her eyes. He went back to his chair and sat. He remember this chair, it was his granny's rocking chair. She gave it to them, especially when she heard a baby was coming in the house.

Jay came back in the living room with an anger sigh. ''Herry? It's it too difficult to understand I don't want to go work to take care to Prudence?''

Herry rose an eyebrow. ''No, why?''

''Because it seems that's too difficult to my boss to understand that. He want I go to work today or I'll lose my job.''

''Ouch! Really? Do you think about a career break?''

''I'll think about that. Now, I need to… No way! You took Prudence in your arms.''

''Not my fault! She was looking at me with her pretty eyes and… Yes, I take her. Happy?''

''Yes, I told you it wasn't so difficult.'' Jay thought a bit. ''Er, Herry? Can you take care of her? Please?''

Herry jumped. ''What? No, you're not serious.''

''Yes, I am. I need to go now and I can't find a babysitter right now. Please. The others will come back in two hours maximum. You know how to take care of a baby, right?''

''Er, yeah. Two hours you said?''

''Maximum. Neil must come back the first. Thanks Herry! You save my life.''

''Don't exaggerate. Good luck with your boss.''

''Thanks! Good luck with Prudence. Oh yeah. A baby bottle is ready on the fridge. Just health it.''

''Got it!'' Jay left and Herry sighed. Prudence was looking at him. ''Daddy having many difficulty with a man.''

She smiled and, some minutes later, Herry heard two stomachs growling. He laughed as he understood they were hungry.

''God thing daddy told about milk bottle.'' He rose and went to the kitchen with Prudence in his arms. He placed her in her feeding chair the time he can prepare her milk and a sandwich for him.

He jumped when he turned and saw Prudence trying to levitate one of her toy. ''My my. Jay and Theresa told to us you begin to have power but I didn't believe them until now. You're very good for a girl of your age.'' He took the toy and gave it to her.

Herry ate before took Prudence and went to the living room, giving to her her milk. After some minutes, Prudence made some sound to warn Herry she was full. He placed her the way she can do her burping, her head on his shoulder. He gave to her little, very delicately tap on her back.

''Wait a sec, did I forget something? She's in the good position. My tap is very soft. What I… Oh no! I forgot…'' He fell something hot and disgusting on his shoulder to his back as she did a weird sound. ''to place a blanket. Berk! That's smell bad. You're happy now, are you?''

Prudence simply looked him. He sighed and went to his room. He placed Prudence on his bed, away of the edge of the bed. He took off his dirty shirt and placed on his pj's shirt.

He looked Prudence and saw she was drool so much. He sighed and took a tissue. He clean Prudence's face and smiled at her.

''You're a strange baby. Do you have others things to me?'' He smiled dropped as she beginning to cry and a bad smell came. ''Talking to fast.''

He took her and went to her room. He placed her on the changing table. He opened the diaper and stepped back faster with the smell.

''By all the gods! What did you eat? I understand now why sometime your parents come out the room with a big breath.'' Prudence laughed and Herry took a big breath before changing her.

He placed the diaper faster in the garbage and breath. He took a new diaper after cleaned her and tried to remember how to place it. He remembered and placed her diaper correctly.

''Woohoo! Who's the winner?'' Prudence screamed in happiness and did some taps. Herry laughed and delicately tap her nose. ''Thanks beauty.''

He took her in his arms and looked the room. The room was big enough to allow some children to live inside. He smiled as he thought someday the house will be maybe full of children's laugh.

* * *

><p>''You let who alone with Prudence?'' Theresa asked to Jay. Her, Jay, Atlanta, Archie and Neil were coming back to the house.<p>

''You heard me. I let her alone with Herry. I was hurry and I almost lost my job. Herry will kill me. I told to him we coming back in 2 hours.''

''Er Jay, you told him that when?'' Archie asked.

''Almost 4 hours ago.''

''Sorry, that's my fault. The photograph didn't want to let me go in the time we said.'' Neil said, felling sorry.

''It's okay Neil. Seriously, Herry. He still doesn't take Prudence in his arms.'' Theresa said and Jay giggled.

''You'll be surprise.'' They all stopped and looked Jay.

''What do you mean? Don't tell me he finally…'' Atlanta beginning and he nodded.

''Yeah, when I left, she was in his arms.'' They came in the house.

''But, did Herry know how to take care of a baby?'' Archie asked and Jay shrugged.

''Oh my god!'' They all looked Neil. He was looking in the living room. ''Someone, the camera. Faster!''

They rose an eyebrow. Jay took the camera from the lowboy closer of the door and they all went to the living room.

''Oooohh! They are so cute.'' Atlanta said. On the couch, it was Herry lying on his back and Prudence on his stomach, the two sleeping.

Jay took a picture and after, without waking them, Theresa took Prudence and went to Prudence's room with her. Archie shook Herry's shoulder and he woke up.

''What? What the… Prudence! Where she…''

''Calm Herry, she's with mommy in her room.'' Neil answered and Herry sighed.

''Thanks gods! I was very worry. Oh yeah! Before I forget. Jay, why nobody call to tell one of you going to be late?''


End file.
